


Falling Into Love

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Emily decided to sign up for a porn website one day, she wasn't looking for anything but masturbation fuel. But she ends up finding so much more. Like a guy who really gets who she is and what she wants in a relationship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

  
Emily took a deep breath as she leaned back in her chair. Oh man, this was a lot of porn. This was a _lot_ of porn. And she liked so _much_ of it. PMMM, NGE, Sailor Moon, PMMM, lolis, shotas, animals, PMMM with lolis and shotas, she was going to have a _lot_ of stuff to masturbate to for a long time. This guy (or girl, maybe) was _productive_ when it came to writing smut. Emily raised an imaginary glass to the specter of MajorMjr. Their stuff was going to keep her in masturbation fuel for… well, possibly just this session if she _really_ drew it out. And why not get started now?

Pulling off her shirt, leaving herself in nothing but panties, Emily bit her lip, trying to decide what she should start with first. Wait, a story was actually _named_ after Sayaka? Okay, that choice was made!

Rubbing at her pussy through her panties, Emily pulled up the story. Then she started to _appreciate_ her favorite character in her favorite show. And her housemates were all gone for holiday travels, so nobody was going to be bothering her for hours and hours.

What more could a girl ask for on Christmas Day?  


*******

Emily shifted around in her seat, smiling slightly. Who could have thought that a story about a magical girl falling into depravity could be so popular? She really, _really_ hoped that she could keep on updating the quest, and that inspiration wouldn’t run dry. There was still _so_ much more that needed to happen to Sailor Mercury as she lived out Emily’s lewd dreams.

And now there was a PM asking about an omake idea? And it was from MajorMjr? That was _interesting_. Emily opened it up. Asking about writing Ami being involved in an exhibitionistic gangbang? _With_ lolis and shotas using the blue-haired babe? Why would anyone even need to _ask_ if Emily was in favor of that?

Also, whoa, one of Emily’s favorite smut writers was going to be writing, for free, stuff about _her_ setting! That sent an entirely different surge of warmth through Emily, one that was located quite a bit higher than the warmth that came when Emily thought about Ami getting bent over in an alley and fucked and used by kids who didn’t even come up to her chest.

Masturbate to that _now_ , or wait until the omake was written? Decisions, decisions. It sure could be a tough life, being a internet-famous author and everything!  


*******

 _It sounds good, but I_ _think it would be better if it was done from Rei’s perspective_ , Emily typed, glancing at the message MajorMjr had just sent her, outlining a story they could work on together. _Writing_ _guys is tough for me_.

 _Because you’re a girl?_ A reply popped up. _Named Emily?_ There were a few empty lines after that as Emily’s eyes went _wide_. _Sorry, but when you paid for that commission from me back in May, PayPal ‘helpfully’ attached your real name to the email address_.

Emily felt like banging her head against the desk. Man, corporations were supposed to sell her out to _other_ corporations, not to her online friends! Okay, could she deny it? Man, she had just _screamed_ it with her last message. Well, maybe he would buy it!

After a few replies back and forth, it was pretty clear that MajorMjr wasn’t buying it. At least, he was sharing his own name with her, David. And now Emily was feeling a certain level of… arousal, frankly. One of her favorite authors who hit so many of her kinks so often knew she was a girl, and he was still talking with her and _not_ demanding nudes or anything.

The conversation went on as they talked about how Rei and Shinji could have sex. And Emily pretty much admitted that she was a girl. It felt kind of freeing to say as much. For one, it meant that she didn’t need to watch her language as often when she talked about the exact feelings porn stirred up inside of her.

 _I think that Rei would look quite nice as she pants and moans and refuses to ask Shinji to let her cum_ , MajorMjr said. _That’s just not the kind of pressure a good sub would put on her master. (As opposed to manipulating the entire situation so that Shinji becomes her dom in the first place, it seems.)_

Oh man. Emily closed her eyes and jammed her fingers inside of her panties, and started to rub her pussy. _The_ Rei Ayanami, moaning and panting and with bright red on her cheeks as she was held down on her bed by a man? Oh, that was hot. That was really hot.

And why should Rei get to be the only one who got to have a master telling her what to do, and when she could cum? Emily was _real_ , and that sort of thing was the hottest- one of the top twenty hottest things Emily could imagine. She took a deep breath and pulled her hand out of her panties.

 _I’m not sure_ , Emily started to type, her shoulders heaving as her heart thudded in her chest, _that I can quite picture what it would feel like for Rei to be touching herself and not allowed to cum until Shinji lets her_. Okay, so good so far, but now… Emily swallowed. _Would you mind acting that out with me? I can start touching myself right away_.

Emily hit send and forced her hands to remain on her desk. She _wanted_ to start touching herself. The crotch of her panties was pretty much glued to her skin, there was so much leaking out of her. But she couldn’t. Not unless she was told to do so. She wasn’t sure if MajorMjr liked that sort of thing- no, of course he did, there had been a _ton_ of stories about edging and denial and permission. She just wasn’t sure if he was into it in _real life_. Oh, she hoped he was. She really, really hoped he was. And if he wasn’t? Then she was _just_ going to have to masturbate to the thought of a teenage girl getting toyed with. How _horrible_.

Emily’s heart was in her throat as she refreshed the browser every five seconds. What if she had gone too far? Sure, exposing herself online felt _good_ , but was it worth losing a friend over it? Of course not, and it never had been. That was why even though Emily knew that every man she had ever met could fuck her, almost none of them _had_. What if they didn’t want to see her again after she offered to let them fuck her? The real world, sadly, didn’t run on porn logic where all guys were horny all the time. What if MajorMjr was like EmperorSmut, who just wrote porn for money and had never been attracted to anyone in his life?

There was a message waiting for her. Emily took a deep breath. Okay, time to take the chance and see where the dice landed.

 _I think that would be a very good idea_ , the message said. Emily slumped forward, even as her heart started to beat quickly for a different reason. _Do you need some advice on how to do this, or do you already have some experience?_

Oh yes. Oh _yes_.  


*******

 _Good morning, Master_ , Emily. She stopped for a second as some arousal shot through her. Fuck, she had a _master_. Seven years after finding out that she was a major sub who liked being bossed around by men, and she finally had a master who could own and control her and tell her what to do. It was _amazing_.

 _I hope the weather’s treating you a lot better up there than it is in Australia,_ Emily continued. _It got down to_ , she had to check a temperature converter _, 70 degrees last night. Humans weren’t made to survive that kind of cold!_

 _Good morning, Ems_ , Master replied. _How are you feeling today? Ready to get lewded?_

“Always,” Emily whispered to herself, hugging her body and running her hands up and down her sides through her thin t-shirt. She typed as much, and included a question about what she would be doing right now.

 _After writing a story about Kyouko getting whored out by Mami and bukkaked, I’m ready to have that happen to my slave as well,_ Master typed. _Do you still have any of that fake cum mixed up?_

Emily pushed herself away from her computer to check. She opened up a drawer and peered down at the array of sex toys inside. To think, half a year ago, she had only had a single dildo in her panty drawer! Now she still had that dildo and she had a doggy dildo and a matching set of doggy ears and a tailplug and a smaller buttplug and a programmable vibrator and, of course, the fake horse cock that she loved so very, very much.

The thick, big leather collar that had been her very first purchase _wasn’t_ in the drawer. It was around Emily’s neck, which was exactly where it belonged. Just like Emily belonged with her _master_. Someday. Maybe.

Emily’s fingertips brushed over her collar, feeling the metal tag and the thick leather, that always, _always_ , reminded her of who she belonged to. Then she shook her head and looked down at the bottle of fake cum she had made. She could be a distracted, silly slut on her own time. Right now, Master had told her to do something. And what was more important than fulfilling her master’s every whim? Absolutely nothing.

The bottle wasn’t as full as Emily would have liked it. But at least it had been used up in a good cause! Emily licked her lips and rubbed her bare legs together at the memory.

 _I’d say maybe a third full, sir,_ Emily said, sitting back down at the computer, the artificial semen and the horse dildo sitting in front of her. _I can make some more, but it would take a while_. She paused to blush. _And my housemates might ask what I’m using the kitchen for_.

 _If they do, then tell them the truth_ , Master David replied. _Remember, you don’t deserve to have pride_.

Emily bit back a whimper as she ran her hand across her crotch, pressing down through her panties. No. No, she didn’t deserve that sort of thing. And it was slowly being trained out of her.

Waiting until she was home alone to strip naked, go to the house’s living room, sit down in front of the couch, and invite her phantom roommates to use her lewd body however they liked, because that was the only thing she was good for. Leaving the house at night wearing only her collar, clutching her phone and the doggy dildo, looking for a good place to fantasize about a stray dog finding and raping her. Wearing her collar to her D&D group and admitting what it was and why she was wearing it.

Over the past few months, Emily had done so _many_ lewd, perverted, shameful things because Master had told her to, and they all felt so good. She hoped another one would happen soon.

 _Anyway,_ the message continued, _that should be enough. Fill up your equine friend and get to masturbating, Emily. Here are some pictures to help you along_. _And I’ll write up a scenario about Eleven from Stranger Things getting the boys to help her_.

Fuck, just the _thought_ of that did more to get Emily’s motor going than the three (quite hot) pictures of small-breasted women getting their faces covered with semen. Her hands shook a bit as she filled up the dildo’s internal reservoir with fake cum.

This sort of thing was the _perfect_ way to start out the day.  


*******

Man, when was the last time Emily had been to an airport? Three, maybe four years? It had been a while. And Emily had never _been_ so excited to be waiting in a big building listening to canned music she had been hearing for the past five years and looking at a bunch of strangers.

Because sooner or later, she was going to be looking at _Master_. And that would be, oh, Emily didn’t quite have the words to describe what she would be feeling. Or even what she was feeling right now. A bit worried, a bit bored, and pretty turned on. She and Master had shared _how_ many scenarios and roleplay sessions with each other involving a willing slut getting groped in public? And even if he didn’t want to feel her up where anyone and everyone could see, she would still have the chance to serve her master.

 _Fuck. Yes_.

Emily touched her collar again. _The short, mousy, white, brown-haired girl with glasses, and a collar, by the Starbucks_. That was what she had told her owner to be looking out for when he landed. She hadn’t thought to mention that she wouldn’t be wearing panties, but Master had reminded her that she shouldn’t be wearing anything underneath her blouse and skirt. And he had told her what to write on her skin.

Emily wondered if he would tell her to pull up her skirt or blouse as soon as they met, so that he could see if his slut had been an _obedient_ slut. She had been, of course. How couldn’t she be? It would just be _wrong_ to not do what she was told. And sure, it would be humiliating and embarrassing to expose her body in the middle of an airport, and it might get them both arrested. But if she was told to do it? Could she really say no?

Oh, Emily hoped that her master arrived soon. She was getting _wet_ thinking about what the two of them could do together. All the things she had wanted to do after they met. All the things she had wanted to do with her old boyfriends but had never gotten the courage to ask for or offer. And, most of all and most importantly, doing whatever her wonderful, wonderful master told her to do. Because Emily’s interests and desires didn’t mean _anything_ when compared to her master’s decisions.

“Emily?” A voice asked behind her.

Heart pounding in her chest, Emily turned around. This was it. This was going to be her first face to face meeting with her master of the past year. Heck, this was the very first thing she had heard him say.

And there he was. Tall and white, with black hair and glasses on a narrow face. Oh yes. Oh _yes_. A big, big smile spread across Emily’s face, and she fought the urge to fall to her knees in front of him. And then press her face up against his crotch.

“Master?” Emily asked, quite certain but still wanting to make sure. The blush from saying that word in public was barely worth noticing.

“Yep,” Emily’s master said with a big grin, stepping forward and holding his arms open wide.

Emily stepped right into hug and fully returned it, squeezing down as tight as she could. It felt _great_ to be hugged by the man who would be fucking her ASAP. Oh, and he was thinking the same thing! Emily could feel her wonderful master’s wonderful cock getting hard and pressing against her belly. Oh yes. Oh _yes_ , she wanted everything Master was willing to give her.

“It’s great to see you, Ems,” Master said, his words having a weird mix of an American accent and something that sounded a bit German. Oh right, didn’t he have a speech impediment? Well, it sounded _sexy_ , so Emily hoped it continued. “You’re just as cute as I thought you would be.”

Emily _knew_ she wasn’t cute. And she was still blushing pretty hard. She buried her face in his chest, mumbling _something_. She wasn’t sure what.

Master’s hands slid down her back, coming to her ass. Emily tensed up and then gasped as, for the very first time, her master touched her rear, squeezing down on her butt. It felt _amazing_ , even better then when strangers on the train groped her (three times in the past year, and each had been more adventuresome than the last!) Emily whined, feeling her body getting really turned on and _really_ needing Master to do something with her. _Anything_.

“I’m so glad to see you, sir,” Emily said, turning her face a bit so that Master could understand what she was saying. “I’m going to make this the best vacation of your life.”

“Even better than the three weeks in Europe?” Master asked casually, letting go of Emily’s butt to stroke her hair. That felt _nice_ , but Emily hoped that Master wasn’t going soft already and treating her like a girlfriend instead of a slave! “You’re going to really have to put a lot of effort into this, Ems.”

“I’ll do it,” Emily said, nodding, meaning every word. “Whatever you want, sir. Wherever you want.”

The smile Master sent Emily at that made her heart beat even faster. Her cheeks were red. Her pussy was wet. Oh, Emily couldn’t _believe_ that this was happening! It was great, and things were just getting started.

“I know you will, Emily,” Master said, running a hand down Emily’s cheek, and then to her collar. He paused to admire the tag on the front of it, the one that said _Property of David_. “And now, I think we have a train to catch?”

“Oh _yes_ , sir,” Emily said, a happy, anticipating smile appearing on her face.

The train. Oh, she was looking forward to the train. After all the chikan stuff they had wrote about and watched and after the instructions Master had given Emily about how to respond if groped on her way to work, Emily was so, _so_ looking forward to what her wonderful, sexy, awesome master was going to do to her on the train.

“Here, sir,” Emily said, “you shouldn’t be carrying your own bags.” She reached down to pick up the backpack leaning against her master’s long legs. “I’ll just-gah!”

There was a chuckle as Emily grunted and strained and finally managed to straighten her back, both hands desperately clutching the strap of the backpack. She turned her head to look at Master. There was a _big_ smile on his face.

“Oh right, the backpack of bricks I brought,” Master said, still laughing. He reached out with one hand. “Here, I’ve got this, Ems.”

“No, no, sir” Emily said, grunting and feeling her arms starting to burn as she slipped into the backpack. “I’ve- got this! I need to do something for you, Master.”

“Then you can put the backpack on top of my suitcase and pull the suitcase,” Master said, stepping behind Emily and pulling the backpack off of her. Her shoulders suddenly felt so much _lighter_ now.

“Oh. Good idea, sir” Emily said, blushing a bit. “I guess that’s one of the reasons you’re the master and I’m just a stupid,” she glanced around, making sure that nobody was close enough to really listen in, “slut.”

“But you’re _my_ stupid slut,” Master said, patting her on the cheek. His hand covered a good third of her face. And how much _else_ of her body would he cover? Oh, Emily couldn’t _wait_ to find out. She was snapped out of her lustful thoughts as Master pushed the suitcase towards her, the wheels clicking on the tile floor. “And I’m going to show that to _everybody_.”

Emily shivered at the thought. What was he going to do to her? There were so _many_ choices, and every single one of them was, because her master was doing it, the correct one.

“Yes, sir,” Emily said, blushing and feeling the arousal creeping up inside of her at the words. “This way to the train, sir.”

“Lead the way, pet,” Master said, giving Emily a pat on the head. Oh yes, she had known the height difference would be great, but this was just another way it was so good!

This was _all_ going to be so good.  


*******

Emily swallowed as she opened up the door to her bedroom. This was it. This was where Master would be sleeping for almost the next month. Right in her bedroom, right in her bed. And if Emily was a good girl, then she’d be allowed to sleep in her bed as well. Otherwise, there was the doggy bed on the floor for her to curl up on.

Emily turned around as Master closed the door behind himself. There wasn’t a click, and Emily knew that the door hadn’t closed all the way. And it didn’t _matter_ because Master was suddenly picking her up in the air, pressing his face closely against hers and kissing her.

Emily quickly kissed back, wrapping her arms around Master’s neck. It seemed _very_ fitting that their first kiss came well after their first groping, and a _year_ after Master had first made her cum. _Normally_ , that should be the other way around. But Emily wasn’t Master’s girlfriend and she didn’t _want_ to be his girlfriend. She wanted to be, she _needed_ to be his slave. And slaves had no right to ask to get kissed before they got used.

She pressed her body as tightly against him as she could manage, moaning as the heat rose inside of her. She was turned on. She was so _turned on_. Anything Master wanted to do to her, she would. And then do it again and again until Master told her to stop.

Emily and her master kissed each other hard, and Emily let Master slide his tongue into her mouth. Their glasses were bumping against each other as they kissed, and if Emily had been able to _see_ without her glasses, she would have gotten rid of them. But she didn’t want to lose a single second of what was happening to her.

They ended up on the bed, Emily on the bottom, as was only right and proper. She glanced down Master’s body, and could see his cock forming a bulge in his jeans. Oh yes. Oh _yes_ , she wanted to feel that. She wanted to _take it_ , to feel her wonderful master stretching her out and opening her up and making her into an _owned slave_.

“Get naked, whore,” Master said, lifting himself up so he could properly look down at her.

“Yes, sir,” Emily gasped, reaching down to undress as quickly as possible.

Her clothes went flying across the room, and Emily watched with interest as Master pulled his own shirt off of his body. Nice, _very_ nice. He hadn’t been able to lose all of the weight like he wanted to, but that was the exact _opposite_ of a problem for Emily. She was panting like a bitch in heat as she wiggled out of her skirt, and then lay down, presenting herself for her master’s approval.

“You really are beautiful, Emily,” Master said, running a hand up and down his cock. “And you’re all mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Emily said, putting every drop of love and devotion in her into that short phrase as she could. “Whatever, whoever, whenever, wherever. I’m all yours, sir.”

“And now I’m going to enjoy you,” Master said, reaching down and rubbing Emily’s small breast. She moaned, feeling his palm pressing down on her stiff nipple. “You’ve cleaned yourself out like I told you to?”

“Yes, sir,” Emily said, nodding. She knew that anal wasn’t going to be nearly as fun for her as it would be for her master, but that was _her_ problem. Not his. “And I’ve got some lube right there on the end table, sir.”

“But first,” Master said, straddling Emily’s body and rubbing his stiff, amazing, wonderful cock on Emily’s face. She breathed in deeply and loved the scent just like she loved everything else. “You’re going to show me the results of all that practice on your toys.”

Emily nodded. It was a _good_ thing that Master had made her practice so many times on how to suck cock. Especially since the last real cock she had given a blowjob to had been four… no, five years ago. And that guy just hadn’t treated her right, in hindsight. Like she was a person, who had the right to say no to sex or something. Some guys just didn’t know how a woman needed to be treated.

Not like Master. Sure, he made mistakes sometimes, asking for her opinions when the only one that mattered was _his_. But now he was taking charge, and Emily was actually getting dominated by a man, in person, for the first time in her life. How amazing was that?

Emily smiled as she started to lick the stiff cock in front of her. She had barely even started, and she was enjoying this so, _so_ much more than her toys. This was a real, living cock. And it was _Master’s_ cock. To say that made things better would be like saying… saying… Asuka was better than Mari. No, wait, that was a stupid comparison!

Emily decided to focus on taking care of Master’s cock. That was a much more fitting thing for her to do than trying to form a metaphor.

Emily licked her way up and down Master’s cock, a few black pubic hairs sticking to her lips as she got to the bottom. Then she was working her way back up, and she was literally twitching with need. Her pussy was leaking like a faucet, and she was making a huge mess of the bedsheets. And she couldn’t touch herself. Her arms were pretty small, and Master was thoroughly blocking her access to her pussy. Did she have the right to ask him to move so she could touch herself?

No, Emily decided as she wrapped her lips around Master’s lower head. She didn’t. This was all about taking care of Master. Emily could ask _later_. Not now. She shouldn’t be doing anything that would distract her from taking care of Master.

“That practice really did pay off, didn’t it, cunt?” Master asked, running his hands through her hair. “You’re doing a great job of this.”

“Thank you, sir,” Emily said, pulling her mouth off of her master’s cock. “You only deserve the best, sir.”

And it was _so_ unfair that Master wasn’t getting the best! Really, Emily should have been flying out to meet _Master_ , and join the harem of submissive slaves he already had. Hm, who else would be there already? What had he mentioned…?

As Emily sucked her master’s cock, slowly working her way deeper and deeper down, she tried to remember the kinds of pictures Master had posted and what he had talked about in their year together. A loli slave, then. And a Mami or Yang type slave, with long blonde hair and big boobs. And a black slave, too.

Actually, Emily was more worried over having a black slave in the harem than an underage girl, because, well, _Black. Slave_. She might be Australian instead of America, but _still._ Also, she would want to somehow _be_ the loli!

Emily shallowly nodded to herself as she kept on sucking Master’s cock. Oh, if only everyone could get what they deserved. Master to have a harem of women that were just as devoted to him as Emily was, and if Emily could be a small, scrawny, lewd loli, and if there were dogs and horses out there that could safely fuck humans and _everything_.

Well, at least Emily had Master’s cock to suck. And that was still _great_. Emily did the best job she possibly could of it, bobbing her head up and down as, with every stroke, she went further and further down Master’s dick.

It was _so_ good. There wasn’t as much precum as Emily had been expecting. In fact, there was none at all. But it was still nice and thick and hard and Emily was already as far down along the cock as she could. And there were still a good two and half inches sticking out that she wasn’t able to take.

So Emily wasn’t able to deepthroat. She would just have to hope that Master would be able to get off without that. And she really _was_ hoping that would be the case. A slut who couldn’t make her master cum needed to be punished and disciplined.

Emily kept on bobbing up and down, running her tongue along the cock inside of her mouth. It felt good. It tasted good. Everything about this was good. Even the _need_ inside of Emily, the need to get fucked, was good. After all, Emily had felt that need plenty of times before.

Up and down, up and down, be a good slut for Master. Emily did the very best job she could, taking as much of her beloved master’s cock in her mouth as she could. And Master was so hard and stiff, Emily _knew_ she was doing a good job. Just like she should, just like every slut always should.

Emily looked up at Master, and he looked down at her. There was a big smile on his face. That made Emily feel good, sending a nice warm feeling through her heart. There was only one thing that could make this better, and it would come at the end. Heh, _come_.

“Emily,” Master said, his voice a bit tight and tense. “I’m going to cum on your face. Pull your head back, you stupid slut.”

Emily did so. Her mouth stayed open as she looked up at Master. Oh yes. Oh yes, yes, yes! She had made Master cum! This was the best day in her life! She loved it!

Emily’s fingers wrapped around Master’s cock and made sure that it stayed pointed right at her face as she finished stroking it off. And then he was cumming and he was cumming right on Emily’s face and it was the best thing in the world, she was so lucky, she loved Master so much, she was being a good girl!  
There was a _lot_ of cum. It landed all over Emily’s face. It was hot and sticky and smelly and Emily gasped as she felt her own arousal _roaring_ inside of her like an inferno. She was covered in Master’s cum. From her forehead to her chin, she could feel the long, hot lines of semen sticking to her.

“Master,” Emily gasped, looking up at her owner and thinking she was going to cry, she was feeling so good. And so horny. “Master, please, thank you, I love you, Master, you’re the best in the world, thank you.”

“I love you too, Emily,” Master said with a big smile. He guided his cock back to Emily’s lips. “Here, clean it up.”

Emily did so, quickly licking up the droplets of semen that clung to the tip of Master’s slowly softening cock. Oh, that was no good to see. Emily was _turned on_ , probably more than she ever had been in her life. She wanted to get fucked by her master so, so badly. Right _now_. She’d probably cum as soon as he stuck it in, but Emily needed to be fucked _now_ , not in twenty minutes.

“Smile for the camera, Ems,” Master said.

Emily looked up into the camera lens of Master’s phone. She knew what she looked like. A complete and utter mess, with semen sticking to her face and her cheeks red and her eyes wide. The perfect slut, in other words, and it felt _good_ to know that Master had a picture to go with all of the videos and photos of herself that Emily had on _her_ phone.

“What now, Master?” Emily asked, looking up at him. Oh, she hoped he was going to fuck her now. She needed to be fucked so, so badly.

“Now?” Master said, covering his hand and yawning briefly. “Show me where the shower is, Ems. And while I take one, you’re going to put these sheets in the laundry and get a new pair laid.” He looked down at her and smiled. “And then I’m going to take a nap.”

Emily’s jaw dropped open, and she almost, _almost_ said something that a slave shouldn’t say. What she _felt_ was obviously written on her face, since Master laughed.

“Seattle to Brisbane isn’t as far as New York to Melbourne, but it was still a long flight,” Master said. He stretched and rolled his arms. “I’m _tired_ , Ems. And jet lag is going to start kicking in real soon.” He patted her shoulder. “I’m going to try to get ahead of it.”

Emily opened and shut her mouth repeatedly. There was a little whining sound in the back of her throat. She had the cruelest master in the world! But he was still her _master_.

“Yes, sir,” Emily said, sighing heavily. She perked up as a thought came to her. “Master, can I masturbate while you’re sleeping? I’m feeling _really_ horny.”

“Of course you can, pet,” Master said with a big smile, rolling off of Emily’s body. He looked down between her legs. “Wow, you really _are_ wet.” He patted the inside of Emily’s thigh, so close and yet so far away. “You can masturbate as much as you like, Emily.” He paused for a second. “You just can’t cum.”

Oh, Emily should have _known_ that this was coming! She swallowed and tried to ask for Master to change his mind. But she was just so _turned on_ , especially with the semen drying on her face, that she just couldn’t get the words out.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be sleeping for,” Master said, smiling like the cat that ate the canary, “but I want you to edge yourself at least once every half hour until I wake up. You can do that for me, can’t you, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Emily said, sighing with regret over her master’s boundless cruelty. Was she going to be masturbating right in front of Master as he slept, or would she have to go outside, into broad daylight, to do it? “I’ll,” she shivered, feeling so turned on she could barely think, “I’ll get dressed and go put the sheets in the laundry machine.”

“Good girl,” Master said, reaching over and grabbing his own shirt. He smiled down at Emily and her heart beat faster. “And when I wake up,” he patted her on the top of her head, “there’s all kinds of things we’ll be able to do together, isn’t there?”

“Oh yes, sir,” Emily said, nodding quickly. “Yes, please sir.”

“You can introduce me to your friends,” Master said, obviously enjoying himself _way_ too much, “show me around the neighborhood, I can give you the gifts I brought,” he laughed at the look on Emily’s face. “And maybe I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t walk.”

“Yes, sir!” Emily said, nodding quickly. “I’m in favor of that one.”

“And you can think about it while you’re edging the morning away,” Master said with another chuckle. “I’ll be looking forward to it myself. But first,” he winked at her. “there’s that nap.”

“This way to the shower, sir,” Emily said with a sigh and a smile.

Edging in front of Master. Edging _for_ Master. Getting to spend time with Master. Maybe introducing Master to her family (and Emily _knew_ what Master would be doing to her if _that_ happened). Dressing up as Madoka and having Master do all _kinds_ of lewd things to her. There were all sorts of fun things the two of them would be doing together over the next three weeks. And Emily hoped a majority of them involved Master’s cock inside of her.

Emily wasn’t even leaving Brisbane, and she thought that this was going to be the best vacation of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Two Sequels to Falling Into Service)**

**An Ideal Date Night**

  
“Hey, Ems,” I call out, looking down the hall. “Ready to go?”  
  
“Yes, sir!” You reply, trotting out of the bedroom, twitching your clothing and making sure it looks good on you. “I’m ready.”  
  
I usher you out to the car. In the nearby woods, the birds are kicking up a racket as the sun goes down. You shiver a bit and I wrap an arm around your shoulders for the five steps needed to get to the car. Then we’re sitting inside and going down the driveway, off to the big city. Or small town, as the case may be.  
  
“You look nice, Emily,” I say, looking at you as we turn onto the actual road. “Really cute.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” you say with a blush, wiggling around in your seat. “And you look as amazing as ever, master.”  
  
I smile at that. I can’t look at you for _too_ long because of the whole driving thing. But I still get a good look at your small, skinny body, in blue jeans and a grey sweater. And, of course, your cute face.  
  
“So, master, I was thinking about my Madoka cosplay,” you say as we start down the long ridge into the valley below us. “And about finding a second girl to be your slave.”  
  
“Really?” I ask, glancing at you as I take the twists and turns of the road. “How are they connected?”  
  
“So, you see, sir,” you say, twisting around in the seat to look at me and waving your hands, “I can dress up as Madoka. And who is she in love with? Homura. So the second girl for your harem needs to be someone who can pull off a good Homura cosplay.”  
  
“Alright,” I say, smiling a bit as I try to figure out where you’re going with this before you actually _say_ it. After all, as your master, I need to be smarter and more perceptive than you. Or at least act as such by belittling and dismissing any insights you have, which is almost the same thing. “And then?”  
  
“And then,” you say, a light entering your eyes as you smile, “Homura-chan and I can get dressed up and have a nice, sweet lesbian makeout session.” Ah, _now_ I think I know where this is going. “We’ll kiss and touch each other and we’ll be so sweet and innocent as we explore each other’s bodies.”  
  
Even in the rapidly passing lights overhead I can see the blush forming on your cheeks as you describe your idea. And it has a certain appeal to me, too, assuming it’s going where I think it is. My cock is starting to get hard inside of my jeans, not that I plan to let you do anything about it while I’m driving.  
  
“And then,” you say, your voice getting thick with lust, “you’ll burst into the room.” Unlike me, you can masturbate freely. If I allowed you to, at least. Instead, you’re just jerking back and forth in the seat. “And then you’ll _rape_ us, sir.” You close your eyes and shiver. “You’re going to fuck both of us in front of each other and keep on doing it until we admit that we’re not really lesbians and that we need cock. And then we’ll work together to suck your dick.”  
  
“That sounds… like a fantasy you’d have, Emily,” I say, chuckling. And feeling my erection pressing against the seat belt. “Any way to throw in some bestiality and going down State Street naked in there?”  
  
“I know sir,” you confess with a bit of a giggle. “It’s super indulgent. But isn’t it so _hot_?”  
  
“It is,” I say as we start entering Lakeside proper. What there is of it, at least. “Although girls as kinky and submissive as you are rare enough on the ground we shouldn’t disqualify anyone just because they can’t pull off a Homura cosplay.”  
  
“I know,” you say again, sitting back in your seat as I turn onto Main Avenue. “More girls should be like me. Only prettier.”  
  
“You’re plenty pretty,” I say, patting you on the shoulder as we turn into the restaurant’s parking lot. “Even at the old, decrepit age of twenty-nine.”  
  
“I’m lucky that such a young, virile man of twenty-seven thinks so, sir,” you say as we park. “Don’t think I’ve been here before,” you add, peering through the front windshield at the restaurant.  
  
“Neither have I,” I say as I get out of the car and start for the front door. “But how bad can Greek be?”  
  
Even as I say that, a few horror stories come to mind, but so what? I’ve never had food poisoning before, so it surely can’t be _that_ bad.  
  
We quickly get seated and I notice that the booths have table cloths that reach all the way to the ground. An idea instantly forms and I smile to myself. As the waitress moves away, I look across the table at you as you open up the menu.  
  
“Emily,” I say, laying a hand on the menu and pushing it down. You look up at me. “I’ll decide what to order for you. Instead, you’re going to get underneath the table and take care of the erection you gave me in the car.”  
  
Your face turns a _beautiful_ red. Embarrassment and arousal, mixing together. What a lovely sight on such a lovely girl. You look around, making sure that nobody’s watching. And then, you slide down out of your seat. In a few seconds, I feel your small fingers playing with my zipper.  
  
I scoot closer to the table, making sure that nobody can look down and see what’s going on. I start looking through the menu, deciding what the two of us will be eating. And down below, I can feel your hands running up and down the length of my shaft and your breath puffing against me. I smile.  
  
“Can I get you anything to drink, sir?”  
  
I look up at the waitress standing next to the booth. I quickly rattle off some drinks and smile as I feel your mouth wrap around my cock. As she turns to leave, you start bobbing up and down along it, just like a good whore should. I reach underneath the table and pat your head as I turn back to the menu.  
  
“By the way, pet,” I add casually, lingering over a description of their lamb skewers, “you don’t get to eat until you make me cum.”  
  
However, I’m a generous master, and won’t tell you what to do with my cum. Just so long as it’s one of the two normal options. Wear it on your face as a mark of pride for how well you took care of your master, or swallow it. And if you do swallow it, it will be interesting to see how the taste of my semen mixes with what your meal will be.  
  
You’re doing a good job of sucking my cock by now, moving your mouth up and down along my shaft. There’s all sorts of fun sounds coming from underneath the table, and I wonder if you’ll keep on making those sounds when the waitress comes back with our drinks. I think about pulling my surprise out of my pocket but decide not to. Not yet, at least. I want you focused on my pleasure right now.  
  
And you certainly know how to make me feel good. You’ve gotten _really_ good at blowjobs since you came to live with me here in the US. You know all the right ways to tend to me. How to run your lips up and down my shaft, that thing you do with your tongue, cupping my balls, a bunch of stuff that makes my dick as hard as a rock as I let you work me over.  
  
“Are you two ready to order?” The waitress asks, reappearing with our drinks. “Or should I come back later when she’s done with the bathroom.”  
  
“No, no, we’re ready,” I say, opening the menu and tapping at two different entrees. “I’ll take the lamb kebabs and she’ll have the stuffed noodles, however you pronounce those.”  
  
“Sure thing, hon,” the waitress says, giving me a wink. “See you later.”  
  
She _is_ young and pretty. It might be nice to fuck her. And let you watch as I take a blonde girl with nice boobs right in front of you. I make a note to share that idea with you when you come back up, your stomach or face covered with my semen.  
  
Which will be happening soon. I can feel the arousal building and building inside of me as you give me an excellent blowjob. I lean back a bit and look down, seeing you working. You glance up at me and smile, stroking my shaft with your hand as you lick up and down along my rod. You’re such a _cute_ , submissive girl. So perfect in almost every way.  
  
I cum. I manage to mostly keep a straight face, not that anyone is watching. My dick throbs within your mouth, and I can feel the cum flowing out of me, right into you. It’s a pity I can’t see the look on your face as I do so. You have the _best_ expressions when you make your owner cum.  
  
I still get a pretty good look at you when you slide back up from underneath the table. From the way your cheeks are bulging, I can tell that you haven’t swallowed a single drop of cum yet. You want to show me your work, that you’re a good girl who appreciates every drop of cum I, or any man, give you.  
  
And you’d better do it quickly. The waitress is coming up behind you, with two plates of food. I smile, wondering if this is going to be another time when I get to work to get rid of your capacity for pride and shame and dignity, letting you get caught by another woman with your mouth full of semen.  
  
You hear her coming up behind you, sadly. And there’s still some capacity for shame in you. You quickly open your mouth to show off the sticky, white semen covering your tongue in a thick pool and then close your mouth and begin to swallow. I smile as your throat works, still trying to get the cum out of your mouth as the food arrives.  
  
“Here you are,” the waitress says, placing the plates in front of us. “Do you need any refills?”  
  
You shake your head quickly from side to side. I wonder just how distorted and choked your voice would be right now if you had to talk. After all, this isn’t the kind of thing that you can get over in just a few seconds.  
  
“No, we’re both very good right now,” I say, giving her a smile as I glance at you. There’s a cute blush on your face. “Thank you, though.”  
  
She smiles and leaves. I remember to zip myself up and rebutton my pants. Wouldn’t want those to fall down in front of everyone when I stood up to leave!  
  
“Well, Emily,” I say, giving you a smile and reaching over to stroke your hand, “how was it?”  
  
“It was good, sir,” you say quietly, looking down a bit and blushing before looking back up. “Thank you for letting me make you happy, sir.”  
  
“Not a problem,” I say, chuckling. “I hope you’re still hungry after your appetizer.” I look down at her plate. “Because they believe in big helpings here, it seems.”  
  
“Oof,” you say, picking up your fork and knife. “I’m going to need a leftover box for all of this.”  
  
“Let’s hope you _want_ a leftover box after trying it,” I say, picking up my own stick of meat. “Been years since I’ve had lamb.”  
  
We get down to eating. And talking, too. You _are_ a very interesting person and even though it’s been years since we’ve started dating, there’s always more that I want to talk with you about. Rehashing who the best girl in various shows are, where we’d like to go for a summer vacation, idle thoughts that enter our heads, all sorts of things. Really, we seem more like a boyfriend and a girlfriend than a master and a slave.  
  
“That waitress is pretty,” you say. “Do you think you’d have a chance with her if I wasn’t around?”  
  
“Who can say?” I reply with a shrug. “But I’m not going to go kick you outside just to see if I can score with her.”  
  
“She should,” you say, glancing around to make sure that the waitress isn’t actually in earshot, “be willing to serve you alongside me _anyway_. Just like any girl you’re attracted to.”  
  
“What a world that would be,” I reply, my mind flashing to some of the girls I’ve been attracted to over the years. Like the two black twins I knew in high school. Now _there’s_ a thought. Not identical twins, but _still_. “But you’d always have a place in there by my side, pet.”  
  
You blush cutely and mutter something around a mouthful of food. I reach over and take your hand, smiling at you.  
  
“I love you, Emily. I love you a lot.”  
  
“I love you too, sir,” you say, turning an even prettier shade of red as you squeeze my hand back. Then you let go and look away, looking _far_ too cute for your own good. “And thank you for being my master, sir.”  
  
Dinner slowly winds down and, sure enough, we both need leftover boxes. Well, there’s dinner for the next two nights sorted out. The waitress doesn’t flirt with me anymore now that you’re here. For a while, I toy with the idea of ordering _you_ to flirt with her before deciding not to. Some people might have a bad reaction to a girl flirting with another girl in front of her ‘boyfriend’. Like it was wrong, or something.  
  
There’s a big smile on my face as we leave the restaurant. It was good enough and there’s no other Greek places in town. So they might be seeing us again. And now, off to the movies.  
  
“Having a good time, pet?” I ask, wrapping you in an one-armed hug as we walk along. “On a date with your master.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” you say, rubbing your stomach. “I feel _full_ , though, sir. No popcorn for me!” You frown. “What are we watching, anyway?”  
  
“ _Russian Around_ ,” I say as I unlock the car. “Supposed to be a comedy action film. Saw some chatter about it online, so why not? I could use a good laugh.” I smirk. “And if it isn’t, I can always order you to strip naked and walk down the sidewalk.”  
  
You shiver in arousal and blush. One of these days, I’d like to actually _do_ that. If there was a way to make it happen without getting you arrested. Until then, naked walks in the woods and you sending me nude selfies of you in the dressing rooms of stores will be the closest we get to letting the entire world see what a nasty, naughty, lewd girl you are.  
  
“Of course, sir,” you say as we pull out of the parking lot. “Anything that makes your day brighter.”  
  
I smile and pat your hand. What a _good_ girl. Also, what a sexy girl that I’m going to fuck so, so hard later tonight.  
  
Thoughts about how I’m going to use you fill my mind as we buy our tickets and find the screen. That, and the occasional grope. After all, what’s the point of having a devoted slave if I don’t grab her butt or rub her crotch whenever I feel like it? That would be like saying you have the right not to get molested in public and we _both_ know that’s not true. It would be easier if you weren’t so short and I wasn’t so tall, admittedly. Bending down to grope your butt as we walk along is just _so_ hard to manage.  
  
We settle into the seats of the movie theater. It’s filling up, but not that quickly. We might have a bit of privacy. And I’ll only need a _bit_.  
  
“What are you doing tomorrow, sir?” You ask, resting your head against my shoulder and rubbing my thigh.  
  
“Writing, of course,” I say. “Wrap up the current commission and then publish lil Missy getting so cruelly abused by her mistress and loving it. As for the ficlet… don’t know. I’m sure you have something to suggest.”  
  
“Something with a girl getting fucked hard or a lot, sir,” you say, nodding firmly. Gosh, who could have guessed you’d like that. Then you frown a bit, obviously putting some thought into it instead of just instantly responding. “Actually, why not have Ami, Ami Mizuno, I mean, walk down the street naked and ask a young boy to fuck her? Because, um…” you furrow your brow, “some dark magic or something.”  
  
“Sounds fun,” I reply, giving her a smile.  
  
Then we both go quiet as the lights dim. After twenty minutes of previews, the movie finally starts. And five minutes after _that_ , I start to realize I had made a mistake paying money to see this. On the plus side, I still knew of a way to make the time just _fly_ by.  
  
Wiping my hands clean, I reach down into the pocket of my coat and fish out the remote. I glance down at you, noting your bored expression. Good, there is _no_ reason not to do this, then.  
  
I flip the vibrator on. You sit up straight, eyes going wide as you feel the toy start to buzz to life inside of you. Hah, I’d been wondering if you had forgotten about that, since it was so small and inactive.  
  
“Sir,” you say, turning your head to look at me. “ _Sir_.”  
  
“Yes, Emily?” I ask quietly, so as not to disturb anyone who’s actually interested in the movie. “Is something wrong?”  
  
You scowl cutely up at me, twitching back and forth as you grab on _tight_ to the armrests of the chair. I toss the controller for the vibe up and down and smile _more_ as your eyes follow it closely. Then I tuck it away back inside of my pocket. But not before turning it up another notch.  
  
Your lips draw back from your teeth as you make a whining noise. You pitch forward, almost doubling over yourself. It’s hot and I can feel myself getting hard again as I watch you wiggle and squirm around in the chair.  
  
“S-sir,” you say, looking up at me. “I’m not going to be able to stay quiet.”  
  
In fact, your voice is already wavering pretty badly. And I know how much longer it’s going to take to make you cum. Well, because I’m a prepared master, I already thought about how to solve that problem.  
  
“Don’t worry, pet,” I say, reaching into my _other_ pocket. “I’ll make sure you don’t disturb anyone else.”  
  
You nod eagerly. Then you swallow as I pull the ball gag out. I can’t help but chuckle as I stare at your too-cute expression. Oh, were you not expecting that?  
  
“Pull your hair back, Emily,” I say, rubbing the top of her head. “You’re going to need this.”  
  
After all, I _know_ how worked up and loud you can get when I play with you. And the movie still has another hour and a half left in it, and I need _something_ to entertain me during it. And watching my slut shiver and shake as a toy buzzes inside of her pussy sounds like just the right thing to do.  
  
You gather your hair behind your head and turn away. I quickly lean in, fastening the strap of the ball gag and making sure that the bright red gag itself is firmly inside of your mouth. Then I let the hair fall away and nod in satisfaction. You turn back to look at me, and it is _such_ a hot sight. Your lips wrapped around the gag, completely unable to talk or to do anything to disturb the other moviegoers. Who, thankfully, if they’ve seen what’s going on, like it enough not to comment on it.  
  
I wrap my arm around your shoulders and pull you against my side. Then my hand goes back to the remote and I idly consider just how high and for how long at a time I’ll leave this toy on. And just how cutely you’ll react to it.  
  
As a rather boring, sloppily edited car chase occurs up on the big screen, I toy with the control. Turing it up, turning it down, leaving it off, there’s all kinds of things I can do to it that make you squirm around.  
  
Halfway through the movie, I reach down and paw at your crotch. Your jeans are _soaked_. It’s a good thing it’s dark outside, otherwise people might be humiliating and shaming you for the _wrong_ reasons.  
  
I rub against your crotch and feel you squirm around. Heh, I _knew_ that you didn’t need panties and could keep the vibe inside of you if you wore jeans. And now look at the results! It’s so entertaining for me. And we both know that my happiness is more important than yours. Which might be a problem if you didn’t get off on making me happy so much.  
  
I switch the vibrator off. You turn to look at me, your eyes wide with betrayal and lust. I smile at you and kiss the top of your forehead. I can feel your trembling in your chair as I press my lips against you and can see the sweat dribbling down your skin. You look so cute right now.  
  
Then I lean back and take _all_ of you in. And you’re still so very, very cute. And fuckable. I’m hard again, and wondering if I should have you take care of me now, or wait until the movie is over and I’ve thoroughly toyed with you to my heart’s content. I can wait, I decide.  
  
You’re looking up at me with big, wet eyes. You obviously want to cum so, so badly. Heck, I _know_ you. You’ve been turned on ever since the car ride into town as you talked about your fantasy. Giving me a blowjob? That would have just made you _wetter_. And you still haven’t gotten to cum yet.  
  
I reach down and grab your small breast through your shirt. You shiver and sit up straight and my own dick gets a bit harder as I feel the small amount of softness through your clothing. You really look desperate now, with drool dribbling out around the gag as you look up at me.  
  
“Don’t worry, Emily,” I say softly. “I know you’re going to enjoy the… climax of this movie, even if the rest of it is so, so unsatisfying.”  
  
You’re a good enough slave you don’t actually roll your eyes at the innuendo even though it’s very obvious you want to. I smile and turn the vibe back on as a reward. You stiffen up and look at me with a look of mingled happiness and pleading. You _know_ how long I’m going to drag this out.  
  
When we first met in person, I probably would have let you cum by accident. But now, after all these months of punishments and rewards and entertainment, I know where your limits are and how to bring you right to the edge of orgasm without actually letting you cum.  
  
I can swear I can hear your heart beating. It’s a good thing we’re at the back of the theater, otherwise the people behind us would be wondering why you’re almost falling out of your chair, you’re shaking around so much. Your hands grab at each other, at the chair in front of you, at me, at your body… all over, really, as I keep on tormenting you with the toy.  
  
The time just _flies_ by. It seems that we’ve only just sat down when I look up at the screen and see The Hero getting in a shootout with The Best Friend Who Was (not so) Secretly The Traitor. Well, at least one person should get to enjoy the climax. Two, actually, since you look so _cute_ when you cum.  
  
I switch my gaze back to the actually entertaining show and ram the slider all the way up. You stiffen in your seat like a bolt of electricity ran through you. Your eyes get super big and you stare intently at the screen, though I’m _sure_ you don’t have any idea of what’s going on there. I rest my hand on your back and can feel you shivering and panting as the pleasure runs through you.  
  
“That is so hot, Emily,” I say quietly as I put my other hand on your crotch, feeling the large wet spot there. “You’re such a good slave, girl.”  
  
You weakly nod before collapsing to the side, resting against my upper arm. I wrap that arm around you and start fiddling with the gag. By the time I get it undone, your breathing has quieted down to the point where it only sounds like a bellows instead of an angry giant.  
  
“Master,” you mutter weakly as I finally remember to turn the vibe off. “Thank you, master. I love you.”  
  
We kiss as an explosion goes off on the screen. You practically crawl into my chair and you _do_ rest one hand on my crotch, rubbing my hard dick as we make out. It feels _wonderful_ , and the look on your face is priceless. There’s a happy glow to you that can be seen even in the darkness of the theater.  
  
A few minutes later and we’re filing out of the theater, you still leaning against me. Not that I have _any_ problems with a cute, tiny Australian girl pressed up against me. You’re still smiling, and still looking like the cutest girl in the world.  
  
“How can I repay you, master?” You ask as we step out into the cold night air. You shiver a bit and press closer against me. “That felt so _good_ , sir, I _need_ to do something for you.”  
  
“Really?” I ask, as I steer you towards the car. “You want to get naked out in the balmy twenty seven degree weather?”  
  
“I was thinking it would be _inside_ the car, master,” you say with as much dignity as someone who still can’t entirely walk on her own can muster. “Or anywhere else you’d like to fuck me.”  
  
“Home, then,” I say, giving your head a rub. “Unless you want to try outrunning the cops because we got caught fucking on the bed in the furniture store.”  
  
“Or I could throw myself at them and get arrested to let my wonderful master make his escape,” you say with a sigh and a smile. “And then they’d throw me in a cell with a bunch of big, hairy, smelly drunks who’d see little, helpless me and use me over and _over_ again.”  
  
“I only match one of those adjectives,” I say as we get into the car, “but when we get home, I’ll start out fucking you over the table, then take you to bed and screw you there and finally finish up in the shower, making sure you’re as clean as a girl like you can ever be.”  
  
“Oh, sir,” you say, giving me a bright, sunny smile that makes my heart beat faster, “you know just how to treat a girl. I love you so _much_.”  
  
“I love you too, Emily,” I say, planting a kiss on your lips.  
  
I keep on smiling as we head back home. Tonight was _wonderful_. And it was going to keep on being good right up until we went to sleep.  
  
You and I were made for each other.

* * *

**The Perfect Date**

  
"Not that I'm...nhn...complaining, pet," you say, fingers idly stroking my hair, "But is this really your idea of a perfect date? Doesn't seem that much different than our usual activities."  
  
Running my tongue up your length one last time before answering, my mouth releases your cock. I nuzzle into your lap, raising a hand to gently stroke you.  
  
"Nuh uh, sir, this is _super_ different and special!" I wave my free hand to indicate my naked form sprawled out over the couch, and then to the TV. "I get to watch an awesome anime with you _and_ suck you off at the same time!"  
  
"If you say so, slut."  
  
As I return to my duties, you return your attention to the screen; the show I picked out is basically plotless, so you suppose it doesn't matter too much if one or both of us get distracted at certain points. Still...  
  
"Can you even see the screen from down there?" You smirk at the familiar sight of me bobbing enthusiastically up and down in your lap.  
  
"Mmh." I pause once again, and to your amusement you notice a flicker of annoyance in my eyes at the repeated interruptions. "Out of the corner of my eye, sir. I've seen this show like a bazillion times anyway."  
  
The antics of the girls on screen are mildly amusing - the show has its moments, but you're not sure yet why I'm so enamored with it. Still, some of the scenarios have lewd potential, and as you enjoy my attentive ministrations, you amuse yourself imagining some of scenes in a perverted light. The school uniforms are particularly cute, too, showing a lot of leg and with easy access to all the important bits. Maybe it's time for me to purchase yet another school uniform, you muse.  
  
You lose track of the episode as you get closer to your orgasm, instead focusing on roughly shoving my head all the way down your length and holding me in place as my throat trembles around your cock. It's always nice, being able to cum exactly how you want without needing to consider the other party's needs - because, after all, my only need is to serve you.  
  
After I properly clean you up, we snuggle up on the couch, with me leaning into your chest and your chin resting on my head, and resume the show. You wrap your arms around me and idly toy with my stiff nipples - you've had your fun already, but hey, boobs! Albeit tiny ones, but still. Plus it's always a treat when you manage to coax a soft moan out of me.  
  
As the ending theme fades - neither of us can be bothered hitting the skip button and the songs are catchy enough - the sound of the TV is drowned out by the cacophony of rain on the roof. It's been drizzling on and off all day, but now the downpour comes in earnest. The noise completely overwhelms the TV's volume, and you hit pause on the remote before joining me in staring at the deluge through the windows of our small home.  
  
"Really coming down, huh?" You offer, dropping your chin from my head to my left shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, it's great!" I enthuse, leaning into you affectionately. "Light rain is such a tease - _this_ is the good stuff!"  
  
It's especially pleasant to watch from our current vantage. The house is on a fairly steep hill, with a half-wild garden on the slope and a quick-flowing stream at the base. The waters have risen with the days of wet weather, and there's just something hypnotic about watching water rise and flow and spread.  
  
An insistent whine from the side door breaks us from our silent contemplation of the view. Paws scratch against the wire screen, and heavy panting waits expectantly to be let in.  
  
"Oh no." We share a look of realization - clearly, we forgot to let the dog inside when the rain started earlier.  
  
Scrambling into action, I rise from your lap and dash for the door to inspect the state of Brute, our big German Shepherd. You follow at a more sedate pace, already expecting the worst, and sure enough, we find the dumb mutt absolutely soaked, his paws caked in mud and a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Hah!" You shake your finger at Brute through the screen door, amused by his utterly guiltless expression. "Not a chance, boy. You're staying out there until we can be bothered to give you a bath. Hope you like the garage."  
  
"He must have been running around in this for _hours._ " I shake my head dolefully.  
  
"At least, by the look of him." You smirk; the juxtaposition of my pristine, recently-bathed naked body on one side of the door and the filthy animal on the other makes for a stark contrast. "I bet even a filthy dogfucking whore like you would have second thoughts bending over and presenting for this naughty guy when he looks and smells like this, huh?"  
  
It's always so very obvious when your words have elicited a particular sort of reaction in me. You enjoy watching as my shoulders tense, my body language becomes more animated, and the expression on my face lights up with that by-now-familiar joy - the 'master-is-talking-lewdly-to-me' excitement.  
  
"Not at all, sir!" I reply promptly, instinctively turning to fully face you, ensuring you can see just how quickly your words are having the desired effect on my intimate areas. "Say the word and I'll let Brute mount me right now, and track mud and wet dog smell all over me as he ruts me into the floor like the bitch I am."  
  
And then, just as sweet as the initial setup, you reveal the tease - it can be just as fun to make me wait and watch me squirm.  
  
"Maybe later," you say, shutting the wooden door behind the screen door and ignoring the dog's dejected expression when he realizes he won't be coming in. "Right now we're on a _date,_ pet, so let's go back and finish a few more episodes. If I'm in the mood to watch later, you can clean his cock with your mouth while you clean the rest of him with soap and water."  
  
"Yes master." I'm getting better at hiding the disappointment, masking my face with serene obedience - but I'm not quite there yet.  
  
As we return to the couch, you instruct me to grab some snacks from the fridge. You crank up the volume to compensate for the heavy rain, sit back, and enjoy some cute anime girls and their comedy antics as I feed you fresh blueberries.

* * *


End file.
